Living Situations
by Fawn of the woods
Summary: Friday Child- After Credits Sequel to Across the Distance. Now that Spock and McCoy are lovers, how do they reconcile their living situation on the ship they serve. Spones


_READ!_: So this is the first one-shot in my McSpock series. It will use the relationship started in Across the Distance. The majority of these fics wil be centered around an episode roughly in order they happened or close to it as I can figure (there is some dispute on this order _ ) To keep up, you will need to alert me _not_ this story and pay attention to when I upload a star trek story. I hope you like this.

**Friday's Child After Credits**

**Living Situation**

Leonard H McCoy stretched and cursed when he bumped the shelf as he sent his report to Jim. The Capellans had signed the treaty and they had left orbit in good graces with the planet he had spent several months at so many years ago. He stood, wincing slightly as his head pounded again. That damn woman and her rock; nearly gave him a concussion. Christine had scanned him and verified that his skull only had microcracks, and he'd have a splendid headache for quite some time. She recommended twelve hours of sleep and as soon as he checked the bay for any further problems, he was going.

He sighed as he looked at the tea cup on his shelf. Spock had been on the bridge since they returned. They had only been together a week since his impromptu Pon Farr, but most of that week had been on Capella IV. He wasn't sure what the hobgoblin was planning with regards to their relationship.

Not that he knew what his plans were either. They were rather thrown together. At this point their bond had quieted to a tingle sensation that radiated vague impressions. At first Leonard thought it would drive him nuts, but when they were on the planet and he was focused on the klingons and Akaar's child the sensations went to the back of his mind and he was able to ignore them for the most part.

He had felt some relief about that, but now that he was back and able to think about it, he also felt a measure of distress. He wanted to be with Spock, and yet here he was ignoring him in the line of duty. Just like he had his wife.

He winced as a stabbing pain shot through his head again. _Damn Woman_ Slowly he made it to his quarters and let himself fall onto his bed with a groan. The stars behind his eyes were increasing. Vaguely he heard glass crashing and a secondary pain flare up in his arm, but the pounding in his head took precedence. He hoped he wasn't given Spock the mother of all headaches.

Blurrily, he glanced down at his hand to see what had hurt and was puzzled. His hand wasn't red before, he hadn't been in surgery today. He cursed as he realized the crash had been the pair of glasses on his beside table that was on its side, they had probably still contained whiskey from the last time Jim had visited his room. _At least the wound is clean_ His groggy thought almost met with hysterical tears. His head hurt, why was he worried about his hand?

Some part of him must have been telling him that a bleeding wrist was bad because he kept looking at it until he decided to stop the blood flow. He pressed a towel to his wrist and made it to the comm.

"'Coy to Chapel" He felt dizzy. This wasn't good. He couldn't remember why, but he knew it wasn't good.

"Doctor? Doctor McCoy?" He tried to think of what he wanted to say, but his head wouldn't shut up.

"Doctor, where are you?" He choked. Where else would he be.

"Quarters. My- Christ_ine_…" He felt the world spin a bit. _Damn Blood Loss_ It crossed his mind that he was swearing a lot. He felt his stomach rebel at the spinning room, but he refused to let it. The door grated as it opened, far louder than its normal swish. He heard someone, but the darkness was cool and quiet.

000

Spock stood stiff as he listened to the report M'Benga was giving their captain. He couldn't help but glance at his mate in the bed, sleeping. Somewhere between Nurse Chapel scanning him and him arriving in his quarters he had acquired a concussion and lost significant blood due to sharp glass in his quarters.

His quarters. Spock had to wonder why they found the Doctor there. Why hadn't Leo gone to Spock's quarters. Had his time on Capella IV really reminded him that he found others more attractive and more emotionally satisfying than Spock? He had been so close to that woman, Akaar's wife.

Spock glanced over again. If Leo had only come to Spock's quarters. Spock had in fact, been there reviewing crew performances. He could have made sure the man was all right. He could have helped.

Suddenly he froze. Could it be that McCoy didn't want to share his quarters? They were warmer than the doctor was used to, given his Vulcan physiology. They also had very little of the Doctor in them. Some clothes, but many of the Doctor's things remained in his own quarters. He may wish to continue leading separate lives, many Vulcan's did. Vulcan marriages were more for continuing the species and the pon farr than anything else. Outside that, mate were allowed to lead their lives as they wished.

A groan drew him from his thoughts and all four of them surrounded the biobed. Again, Spock noted that Leonard instinctively turned in his direction before opening his eyes. They closed almost immediately. Spock gently shifted down their bond to find him more confused than anything.

"You are in Sick bay, Doctor. Your concussion had worsened and you cut your wrist." He felt relief surge through his mate, but before he could pinpoint the cause it settled into the background of Leonard's mind.

"Sorry." Jim placed a hand on his arm.

"Its okay, Bones. Dr M'Benga wants to keep you here overnight." Leonard tried to turn towards the captain, but it was too much effort.

"Glass." The captain smiled.

"I'll clean it up, no worries." Spock shifted, but said nothing. The captain obviously knew more what his mate wanted than he did.

"We should let you get some sleep." That was everyone's cue to leave and let Nurse Chapel turn down the lights. Dr M'Benga ducked out first to finish his reports in the other room. The Captain and Spock started to leave to return to the bridge when a keening sound came from the prone doctor. Although both glanced back, neither returned to Leonard's side.

"_Bohraya_?" The whimper was barely audible, but it caught Spock's attention. Captain looked at Leonard, concerned.

"Bones?" Spock stepped back towards the Doctor.

"Captain." He locked eyes with his friend for a moment before the man gave him an astute nod and left, followed by Nurse Chapel. He glanced back over at the injured man. He was reaching to one side and whimpering quietly. Nurse said he'd have a headache.

"Leo?" The whimpering stopped abruptly and the body froze. He reached out a hand and placed it gently on Leonard's face. The need and fear overwhelmed him to the point where his knees nearly buckled. It was only a moment as Leonard grabbed his hand and help it tightly. Although Spock's hands were incredibly telepathic, Leonard's hands weren't and now that he had contact with Spock, it seemed he was able to raise his emotional shields.

"T'hy'la." He felt his mate cling to his presence. Slowly he filtered the emotional morass until he started to make sense of it. The relief he had felt earlier was at the sound of his voice. His mate had been looking for him. Disorientation must have led him to his own quarters.

_I'm sorry._ Spock blinked at his incapacitated mate, impressed. Concussions usually prevented telepathy for a while as they healed.

_You should sleep, T'hy'la._

_On Capella IV. I got so involved with my work. Again. _Guilt and fear pervaded his thoughts. Understanding spread throughout Spock. Jim had mentioned this being the reason he thought he ruined his first marriage. Overworking himself and ignoring his family.

_It is of no consequence. I was there with you and focused on my own work. I had feared I had ignored you too much._ He felt surprise filter through Leo's tired mind.

_You? You didn't ignore me. Why would you think that?_ The question was exasperated, a familiar tone to the Vulcan.

_You went to your own quarters instead of meeting me in mine. I had thought…_

_Nah. Habit was what that was. Dang head was pounding from banging it on the shelf again and I just wanted it to stop so I could sleep._ Spock raised an eyebrow, not that Leo could see it. His mate sounded exhauseted.

_Sleep T'hy'la_

000

Leonard stepped into the quarters two days later. His additional injury had him sleeping 36 hours in Sick Bay leaving him with a mild hang over. Following that marathon, he had entered his office to find the shelves that had been behind his desk since he arrived, moved to one side. Christine didn't know how, she hadn't actually entered his office while he was out.

He raised a hand to knock before taking a deep breath and opening the door without knocking. Stepping into the room was usually like entering a dark sauna, without the humidity. Vulcan averaged ten degrees warmer than Earth and Spock didn't seem to need light as much as the rest of them. This time was different. Their was little change between the hallway and the room. It could be a few degrees warmer and a few shades darker, but not by much. Leonard frowned.

"Spock?" The Vulcan didn't answer. A quick survey of the room confirmed the absence of the confusing irritant. He sighed. Well, they did have much to discuss. "Computer. Return the dang environmental settings on Commander Spock's quarters to normal." The room dimmed considerably and he felt a slight breeze as the temperature rose. Looking around, he found the book he had been reading before Capella IV and plucked it off the table. Retreating to the bed area, he stretched out and turned on a light so he could still read.

"Computer, set light timer to fifteen minutes." He knew he wouldn't last that long. He opened the book but after trying to read for a few minutes, he set it down in annoyance. Reaching over, he buried his still heavy head in the pillow next to him. Immediately he felt every muscle in his body drain of tension and his mind was carried away by the scent of his mate.

000

Spock hid his irritation as he approached his quarters. Doctor McCoy had left Sick Bay over an hour ago, but he was not answering his door. Nurse Chapel suggested that the Doctor was asleep, which was likely, except he wished Leonard had fallen asleep near someone. Considering his last adventure in the activity on his own, Spock thought this was a logical desire.

He entered his quarters and froze. For a moment, he couldn't put his finger on the problem and then he remembered he had changed the environmental settings in his chambers to make them more appealing to his mate. He frowned. Who had changed them back?

Looking about his room curiously, he noted that Heart of Clouds had been removed, which argued that Leonard had been in. He felt a cold weight settle in his gut. Illogical. Yet he felt it as he realized that Leonard had removed one of the few things of his from Spock's quarters. He had even returned the room to temperatures the human would find uncomfortable.

Spock pursed his lips a moment. Maybe the captain would have some ideas on how to court the Doctor, since he obviously wanted something Spock wasn't providing. But if it was emotions, Spock didn't know what he could offer. The Doctor was a highly emotional man, so it was logical that he would require emotions in his mate. Yet to think he would be able to provide them was illogical. Spock then reminded himself that Leonard was an illogical being to begin with so the desire would be in keeping with the Doctor's personality. It was logical that Leonard would be illogical simply because it was illogical. He made a mental note to say that to his mate at some point, it would amuse the human.

He moved towards the sleeping area to find casual clothes before going to find his illogical human mate. Jim had already told him on more than one occasion that when pursuing personal relations, one did not wear their uniform if possible.

Spock froze. On his bed was the most welcome sight he had ever seen. The spare pillow was on the floor, but Spock's pillow was encased in a pair of thin arms. Messy hair covered the gentle face and the shoulders rose and fell in gentle breaths. Spock felt himself nearly sag with relief and sit in the chair, watching his mate sleep. He found Heart of Clouds on the floor next to the bed and he closed it and placed it on the shelf. His T'hy'la hadn't left.

He spent hours watching the Doctor sleep. He wasn't due on the bridge for sixteen so spending four hours watching his mate dream was perfectly acceptable. That was how long it took for the Doctor to stretch and sit up. Spock noted with mild amusement that the Doctor didn't actually look around but stumble off the bed and into the bathroom. A minute later he stumbled back out and looked to have every intention of returning to sleep.

Spock had stood when he exited the bathroom and was thus able to catch the good doctor when he tripped over the corner of the table. Gripping Leonard by his waist and returning him to standing easily, Spock found the Doctor had other plans. Although the grip on his arm was not terribly strong, even by human standards, it was determined and Spock didn't remove it.

"Pointy-earred hobgoglin. Knew you'd come eventually. Wanted to talk to you." Spock gently guided the groggy individual to the bed again and after toeing off his boots, allowed the doctor to pull him down next to him.

"We will talk in the morning Leo." He felt cool human hands slide up his back.

"That's fine. That's fine." The muttering seemed to be getting stronger in tone as Leonard helped Spock's blue uniform shirt come off. The black undershirt was thin enough that when the hot, wet mouth covered Spock's nipple, it was no barrier at all. Spock felt his breath hitch as spurts of burning passion radiated from the connection with his mate. Touching as they were, Leonard could become telepathic with him should he choose to, and apparently he chose to.

"Leo- you should- get- some-some more- sl-sleep." The combination of his mate's arousal filling his head and nose and the pleasure his nipples were transmitting was making coherent thought increasingly difficult.

"And if I don't wanna?" That was spoken more succinctly. Clear blue eyes met his. "Spock, my Bohraya, do you want us to stop?" The question was serious, not seductive and Spock looked at him, his head clearing enough that he could think. All he thought, was that his T'hy'la was the most gorgeous and honorable man he had ever met.

"No." He saw blue fire leap into those sparkling eyes and he pulled the human close for a kiss. A kiss that was returned with all the emotion Spock had come to expect from the Doctor. Slowly he released his grip on his emotions and let them settle against the bond that was flaring up. Thin fingers found his hand and guided it up, while another arm urged him up on his knees in front of his mate.

Kneeling with his mate on the bed, he released himself long enough to lift Leo's blue shirt and toss it to his. As soon as the material was free of the human head, those lips re-attached themselves to Spock's, suckling, begging for entrance for their snakelike companion. Feeling the pleasure build in his mate, the half-vulcan parted his lips and found himself ravaged by the agile tongue.

His hands, which had been pulling the thin waist closer, found themselves captured by eager human hands. While one was busy tangling fingers the other was brought up towards the parting lips. He gazed into the dancing eyes of his mate that held him as gravity holds an asteroid. The pink tongue darted out and Spock watched as it lightly licked his finger. The tentative touch was repeated and Spock couldn't help but focus on the anticipation of the next one.

_T'hy'la_ The tongue curled around his two fingers and he felt pleasure explode into his mind from that contact. A low moan that was his filled the room and he felt his back tense and arc towards this tantalizing creature. Wave after wave of seductive happiness and cherished pleasure swamped through their bond as Leo continued his oral exploration of those telepathic digits.

_T'hy'la! What? How?_

_Shhh Feel…_ That purr caused a sob of passion to exit the strong vulcan's throat. He grabbed his mates shoulder with his free hand to keep him balanced as the dual sensation of his own body and his mate's caressed him into a frenzied passion. He felt his pants open and his shirt get ripped off. The release of pressure on his cock was a welcome relief as it sprang up.

Rough cloth rubbed against his shaft, providing the friction he so earnestly desired. A low groan drew his attention briefly to his mate as Leo rubbed himself against the straining science officer. Wanting skin, Spock reached down and fairly tore off Leo's black undershirt and pants, rolling them.

_"What you do to me T'hy'la"_ The voice was mental and aural as his powerful hips moved to provide them with the friction they sought. Instinctively, telepathic fingers found psi points on the human face and widened the bond further, allowing for the total sharing of pleasure.

_"Cum for me Bohraya."_ Spock hadn't ever heard a sweeter command and drove himself against his mate, stomachs giving both cocks the friction needed to reach the ecstasy that sprayed over their bellies.

Panting he fell against his sweat-slicked mate and tried to gather his scattered wits. His T'hy'la had greater control over his telepathic contact than Spock had given him credit for, that or more creativity. A huff drew his attention to the fact that his weight was probably not beneficial to his recently healed mate and rolled to one side.

Leo seemed to dislike this and pulled him back, resting the human head against his chest. Spock reached over and pulled a towel from the chair and proceeded to gently wipe them off before covering them with the blanket. Leo nuzzled his neck in what Spock identified as affection and sighed.

"Welcome home." Spock felt his eyebrow raise at the comment.

"Thank you. I did not expect this scenario tonight." He felt more than heard the chuckle ripple through Leo's body.

"Oh?" Spock tightened his grip on his mate, remembering the cold feeling he had felt before finding his mate here.

"I expected you to be in your quarters. I was going to invite you to come to mine."

"That why the room was so damn cold?" Spock looked up at the red cloth he had across his ceiling.

"I attempted to make my quarters more comfortable for you." Leo sighed again.

"I'm a southern boy, Spock. We like it warm. A bit more light would be welcome, but I like the temperature of your room just fine." Spock frowned.

"I was under the impression that human's preferred 23 C." A precise hand trailed up his ribcage and laid itself on his dark chest.

"Not all of us are from Iowa or Russia where the blasted snow freezes everything." Spock considered this. It was true that he was more comfortable in Nyota's quarters than the rest of the ship as they maintained a temperature of 27 C. "Spock, I want you just as you are. Don't try to become a drama king or Abominable Snowman for me. I want you."

Logical. Spock had to hide a small smirk. His illogical mate was using logic on him. How entertaining. Spock also found to his surprise, it was comforting. To know that Leonard could be logical when the situation called for it.

"Would you stay?" Leo shifted so he could look at him.

"I thought there was no divorce for Vulcans?" His puzzled eyes shone with concern.

"There is not. However, there is no law stating spouses have to live together." He stopped as Leonard sat up abruptly.

"Not live together?" Spock could hear the disbelief in that echoed statement. "Look here, you green-blooded Vulcan, when I sign up for a marriage its for life not once every seven years." Spock sat up, watching his emotive mate.

"Since we did not have time to discuss the details of our bond prior to my Time, it seemed illogical to make any assumptions." Leonard sputtered.

"Well, _assume _this. I married you so unless you tell me otherwise, that means what it means to a human. And to us illogical, emotional human beings, that means living together regardless of how much we irritate each other!" Spock blinked at his irate bondmate, who was sitting on his bed, naked, and heaving for breath after an emotional outburst.

"I am not human, Leo."

"I know that you pointy-earred-" Spock interrupted Leo's outburst.

"Meaning I do not know what marriage means to a human." Leo petered out, looking slightly surprised.

"Oh." He watched as his now thoroughly embarrassed mate glanced down, "Well… that is… we can just talk about it then." Spock watched with some amusement as Leo floundered for words a bit. Suddenly those electric blue eyes glanced back up at him.

"So Vulcan couples don't always live together?" Spock shook his head.

"No. Most Vulcan marriages are political or biological. The co-habitation is not necessary for either function." He watched with some concern as Leo drew in on himself.

"No logical reason to live together." The quiet murmur wasn't a question so Spock didn't respond until Leo looked up at him in guarded question. "Do we have a logical reason?" Spock cocked his head thinking on that one.

"You are human. If your culture expects it, then that is a reason." He saw Leo look away. It was gesture he was fast associating with melancholy in the doctor. "Your emotional attachment to your family would also seem to be a viable reason." He studied the man before him a moment. "It would also allow me to better assist you should yesterday repeat itself."

Leo must have heard the annoyed tone in that statement, because he looked up quickly. Spock locked gazes with him. "I don't actually get injured that often. Especially compared to you and Jim." Spock was forced to agree with that statement. "Spock, do you want me here?" Spock looked at him mate in question. Reaching out, he gently lay a hand on Leo's arm and opened himself to his emotive human.

Leo's head jerked in surprise as feelings of abandonment swept down the bond. His mother's willing absence from his life followed by her death, his father's death that he blamed himself for, his wife's infidelity, his daughter's cold distance, even his distant relatives barely knew him. Although Spock had experience with his father's displeasure, his mother had always stood by him. This level of abandonment was beyond his own.

"Yes, T'hy'la. I want you here, in my quarters, as long as you'll stay." He knew it wasn't logical, despite being true. Normally he would have suppressed the desire, but Leo's emotional and mental health came first. His mate needed to hear him say that, to hear that this was permanent because he wanted it that way.

"Then I'm staying." Leo leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Spock's torso. The half-vulcan's arms came up around him automatically and leaned them back onto the bed.

"You should get more rest, T'hy'la. You are exhausted. We should have waited."

Leo snorted. "Nonsense. Didn't you know that humans who are 'insufferably pleased with themselves' celebrate this way." The humorous undertone did not pass Spock by.

"You are still healing."

"Hmmm." Spock adjusted his hold as the human snuggled closer. "Spock?"

"Yes, Leo?"

"Maybe Scotty can tear down the wall between this quarters and the next."

"They are currently unoccupied and we plan to be here another 3.62 years as which time the ship will undergo a refit. It would be plausible." Leo chuckled.

"I look forward to how you phrase that request to Jim." Spock raised an eyebrow.

"I'll put in the request in the morning. You can read it at breakfast."

"Love you, Bohraya." The sleepy words were followed by a squeeze the human didn't notice in his sleep. Spock didn't mind. He wasn't sure how to respond anyway. He did know one thing.

He needed his T'hy'la.


End file.
